As a standard for US digital terrestrial television broadcasting, the Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) scheme has been established (for example, refer to Non-Patent Document 1). In the current ATSC scheme, each service is identified by using a source_id described in a virtual channel table (VCT), which is information for a receiver selecting a broadcast signal.